Heat Wave Romance
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: There's a heatwave in Rosewood, So Ali drives to the beach & meets a beautiful woman named Emily. Is it just a fling or the real thing. #AU #Emison Story Feel free to check out my multi chapter Emison story (yesterday, today & tomorrow)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey #Emison Babies,**

 **Here is another oneshot. :) AU Story. Minor errors may occur.**

A massive heatwave had hit Rosewood, _'the wo_ _rst heatwave in...'_ however many years she remembered the news reader saying on the television earlier.

The pool was packed! _Maybe the beach would be a better idea?_ Before long she was on the road...

As she pulled up to the curb the cool breeze of the ocean whipped her face. She scanned the area, the beach looked deserted. As Alison made her way down closer to the waters edge feeling the warm sand beneath her feet, she spotted an exotic looking woman with olive skin & long raven hair lazing on the shore with two small dogs on a leash & a book in her hand. The blonde dropped her bag and towel down not too far away from where the young woman was sitting and began stripping off her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her standing in a red bikini. Ali glanced up to see the woman staring at her. Alison smiled, the brunette blushed and dropped her gaze back to her book.

"How's the water?" Ali asked.

"I haven't gone in, I just like to walk my dogs and read," the woman answered. _Surely it would be cooler in the water than sitting on the sand?_

"They're so _cute_!" Ali approached them wrapping her towel around her tying it place. "Are they friendly?"

"Dotty & Pickles don't usually take to strangers" the brunette said wearily. The blonde crouched down & immediately the two dogs started pawing and panting at her for attention. "Wow! They must really like you,".

" _What's not to like about me?_ I'm Ali by the way,"

"Emily, Nice to meet you," the brunette greeted "You look like you could use a drink? Wanna come back to my place?"

"That sounds great! I might go for a swim first," the blonde smiled

"Sure, I'll finish my chapter while I wait," Ali looked out at the water, so blue, so inviting.

"Come on Emily, _you're not gonna make me enjoy all that by myself are you?"._ Emily's cheeks flushed pink as she kept her eyes glued to her book, her mouth curved upwards. There was something about that smile that made the blonde's stomach flip, this exotic beauty sitting in front of her was just so stunning. "I guess not," This brazen blonde had awakened a feeling in the brunette that she hadn't felt in a long time, standing up she began to strip off her clothes leaving her tank top and underwear on as she hadn't worn her swimmers.

It was then that Alison noticed that Emily wasn't sporting a wedding band. _How can someone so beautiful not be taken?_ It was dark before either of the two women noticed the time. The water was just too good to leave and the company wasn't that bad either. Even though the sun was long gone the heat of the day still hung in the air. Alison was silently treading water as she gazed after Emily, her movements through the water with the moon on her back was mesmerizing. If she squinted just right she could have sworn she looked like a mermaid with her long hair behind her.

"God you're gorgeous!" Ali said biting her lip hard, almost drawing blood for having said that out loud. Emily just smiled back, the blondes eyes sparkled as the brunette swam closer to her not breaking eye contact. Alison's head was spinning, her heart was racing as the brunette's gaze fell to her lips and back to her blue eyes.

She swallowed hard ignoring the fact, "So do you live far from here?".

Emily shook her head "No, not far. It's getting late though, I should probably take my dogs home to feed them". They both turned to see that the to furry bundles had fallen asleep on Alison's towel. The blonde felt a drop of water on her cheek as thunder rolled quietly overhead. Within minutes rain was belting them from every side.

"We should get outta here?" Emily yelled to Alison through the rain. The blonde nodded as they struggled against the waves to get back to shore. Emily's dogs were barking and pulling on their leads.

"They hate thunderstorms!" They quickly grabbed their belongings and ran for cover in Ali's car. Thunder, lightening and rain surrounded them, both shivering with one towel around their shoulders as the dogs had the other. Ali cranked up the heat.

"You shouldn't drive home tonight, You can stay with me & go home tomorrow" Emily offered.

"You don't have to do that,"

"It's the least I can do for you for saving me from walking home in this weather". Ali smiled, still shivering violently "It's a deal,"

Emily instinctively wrapped an arm around her and pulled the towel tighter around them. Alison leaned in into her, even though her body was shaking from the rain & surf it felt ike it was on fire at the same time. Alison didn't even need to guess why. The same heat she was feeling was radiating off the brunette. Their eyes locked onto each other, their breathing short. Emily's eyes travelled to Alison's lips again only this time she didn't turn away, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Ali's in a chaste kiss. The corners of the blondes mouth curved upwards. I _t was like the whole world had stopped still_. Ali melted at the feel of Emily's lips on hers and deepened the kiss. Something about this woman was intriguing and tempting all at once. Alison knew it was so cliché to think but she'd never felt like this about anything or anyone before. As the blonde pulled back for air she saw Emily staring back at her. Neither of them said a word, not fully understanding what had just happened. Alison awkwardly looked away pulling out of Emily's arms turning back to the steering wheel of the car deciding it was time to go.

The drive was peaceful as the thunder and lightening had subsided but the rain still pounded gently against the windows.

"I take it you're not involved with anyone then?" Ali laughed nervously.

"Nope, single but I was involved with someone once it didn't end very well." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-".

"It's ok, it was a long time ago," The brunette sniffed staring out the window at the darkness. From the corner of her eye Alison could see silent tears streaming down Em's face as they continued to drive. Maybe staying at Emily's wouldn't be such a good idea even though it was what she really wanted. As they pulled up to Emily's house Ali saw a woman standing on the door step. She looked like she'd been waiting a while judging by the look on her face.

"Emmie! _Where have you been?_ I've been standing here sick to my stomach worrying about you! You shouldn't be out in thunderstorms in your condition!" the older woman yelled. _Condition?_ Ali thought. Was Emily sick? She couldn't help but feel a little worried and responsible for having kept Emily out so late.

"Mum? What are you doing here? I was coming over tomorrow morning, remember? And I'm fine!"

"Mummy!" a small child (no older than 4) yelled excitedly running to Em hugging her waist.

"She missed you too much & wanted to come home" her mother explained.

"You love it at Nanna's & Poppy Wayne's" Emily laughed picking up the child placing her on her hip. Alison was a little shocked, she didn't have any real expectations about spending the night at Emily's house but seeing that Em was a mother wasn't even on the list. Not that she minded, Emily was just the type to be a mother.

"I missed Dotty & Pickles," the child told her, Emily laughed, putting her daughter back on the ground.

"I'll just...um head off, It was nice meeting you Emily" Alison said excusing herself.

"Well aren't you _stunning_ " Emily's mother said hurrying over to Alison. "I'm Emily's mother, Pam Fields. You didn't tell me you were dating anyone Em" hugging Alison before the blonde had a chance to respond. "I was giving Emily a lift home,".

"Nonsense, you must stay for dinner you look starved, When did you eat last?" Pam asked

"Breakfast this morning" Ali replied.

"Emily let the girl stay, she can't possibly go home now? It's far to dangerous. The roads would be horrendous". Emily nodded in agreement knowing she had offered Ali a bed for the night anyway. The brunette unlocked the front door and they all stepped inside almost tripping over the dogs. Emily went straight to the linen cupboard and gave Alison a clean towel & spare pyjama's for her to wear. "The bathroom's just down the hall and to the right" she told her. Alison was grateful, a hot shower was just what she needed. If she was at home right now she would have been sitting alone in front of the Tv with Chinese takeout left overs for dinner. Instead she was spending the night with a gorgeous woman & her family to enjoy a home cooked meal.

After Ali had showered she was left in the kitchen with Pam stirring pasta sauce while Emily showered and made up a bed on the couch for herself as she had offered her own bed to Alison. "So Alison, Where you from?"

"Rosewood, I've lived there ever since I was born"

"How lovely, I hope I'm not intruding, but how long have you been seeing my daughter?"

"Mum! Will you stop prying!" Emily snapped as she wandered into the kitchen in a soft blue robe.

"I'm only asking darling, Alison's not offended, Are you?" The blonde just stayed quiet stirring the sauce.

"She's not offended mum, _she's uncomfortable_!" Pam looked concerned, "You haven't told her have you?".

Emily's jaw clenched shut, "Ali would you excuse us please?" Alison nodded but couldn't help but be curious. Both Emily and her mother were acting strange. Something was going on but it wasn't her place to ask questions. She could hear both women talking in hushed tones.

* * *

"Why won't you let me be happy for you? I think Ali's great, she seems to really like you"

" _Me & Ali are just friends! We met today at the beach,"_ Pam shook her head not believing a word.

" _Just friends?_ Honey I wasn't born yesterday, I can tell by the way you look at each other". Emily sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her forehead on the verge of tears.

"Why couldn't I meet her before I went to the clinic? _She could be the one mum!_ ,"

"You don't even know if you're pregnant yet. Don't get yourself in such a state before you need too,". The brunette started sobbing. "Shh, everything will be alright darling" Pam said softly hugging her.

"How about I take Chloe back with me, give you time alone. There's a chance she'll understand, Alison's nothing like Paige. This one's different Em I know it!".

"Thanks mum,". Alison stood in the kitchen having heard the conversation not that she was actively listening. She had served up dinner and set the table when the two women emerged from down the hall. "Where's Chloe?" Emily asked looking around.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but she asked me to tuck her into bed". Pam gave Emily a look that said ' _I told you so'._ Emily thanked her as she sat across from Alison, the aroma of tomato & basil wafting to her nose.

"Alright you two, I'll see you tomorrow," Pam said hugging her daughter, whispering something into the blondes ear as she passed her. Alison smiled.

"What did my mum say to you?"

"She told me to tell you to take a chance" she replied winding pasta onto her fork before placing it in her mouth. "You heard everything didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Ali said quickly "I guess I should say congratulations,". Emily instinctively put her hand on her stomach.

"It's not official yet, I'm due to take a pregnancy test in a few days". Alison was sure if she was listening to anyone else telling her this story she would have been running for the for the exit. She felt so drawn to Emily at the beach & that kiss felt so good, the taste of her lips, Emily's body pressed against hers as they huddled together in the car.

"I haven't been lucky in love, my last relationship lasted 5 years. We started fighting a lot cause I wanted to settle down and have kids. She kept promising me every year that it would happen & one day I just totally lost it & she walked out." she whimpered. The sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking to Alison. She couldn't understand why that Paige woman wouldn't want to marry & have children with someone as amazing as Emily. The blonde reached across the table taking hold of Emily's hand.

"It's her loss. Besides from what I can see you have a great life. You have your parents & a beautiful little girl". After dinner the two women were sitting outside on the patio admiring the night sky sharing stories and getting to know each other better. Alison learned that Emily was a personal trainer down at the local gym, single mother & her favourite hobbies were reading & watching sitcoms & her guilty pleasure was eating uncooked cookie dough with Chloe. Emily found that Ali was teacher for the second grade, was a tragic romantic that had never been in love before & one regret in life was never patching things up with her mother before she died.

As the night wore on Alison began to feel sad that soon it would be morning and she would have to go back to her life in Rosewood. This whole day had been like something out of a dream.

"I've never met anyone like you Alison," Emily whispered in the blonde's ear. The brunette's warm breath tickled her as those same feelings from down at the beach hit her hard; warming her chest from the inside out. Alison turned as the Emily brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"That makes two of us" Ali replied leaning forward capturing Emily's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I wish I didn't have to go home tomorrow,". Emily shuffled closer to the blonde holding her hand entwining their fingers.

"Then don't. I don't want to be alone anymore" Emily admitted standing up still holding Alison's hand pulling her back through the house ending up in Emily's bedroom. The brunette untied Alison robe sliding it off her slender shoulders into a pile on the floor. They kissed again, climbing into bed.

"Are you sure about this? I can just sleep on the couch?" Emily immediately cuddled Alison. "Positive!". Slowly Emily drifted off to sleep, leaving Alison lying there awake. _What am I doing here?_ She thought. She rolled over to face Emily, admiring her sleeping peacefully, her hand on her stomach.

"You're a great mum Emily Fields," Ali whispered in the darkness. Again Ali thought she was crazy for being here. Emily had plans and a life before she met her. She was planning on having another baby. She couldn't risk stuffing that up for her. She had to go. _She had to go now!_ " _I'm sorry Emily_ ," Ali stroked the brunette's hair gingerly. She quietly got out of bed changing into her clothes, tiptoeing out of the bedroom and down the hall when a small voice caught her off guard.

"Mummy? Where you going?" Ali turned around to see Chloe standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hey Chloe, it's me Ali. I have to go home but you look after your mummy for me ok?" The young girl nodded rubbing her eyes.

"I had a nightmare, can you tuck me in again". Ali took her hand and helped her into bed. "Mummy will miss you if you go".

"I'll miss her too" The blonde said choking back a sob. The next morning it was a while before Emily woke up to find herself alone in bed except for Dotty curled up on Alison's side. _Had last night been a dream?_ Emily wandered into the kitchen to find a note sitting on the kitchen table.

 _Emily, thank you for sharing your home with me, I had a wonderful day - Alison Dilaurentis. xx_

The brunette turned the note over in her hand. Alison had left her number on the back.

A few days had passed and Alison was back at work marking spelling tests when her mobile rang with an unfamiliar number.

"Hello" she greeted trying to sound cheerful.

"Alison, it's Emily."

"Hi, how are you? Me I'm great!" she lied. She hadn't stopped thinking about that day at the beach. "I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant!" she cried happily. "Wow! _That's fantastic Em_ , You must be thrilled,". Ali was putting on a brave face, she didn't want break down crying over the phone. "I...I bet Chloe will be excited,".

"She hasn't stopped asking about you," Ali laughed. It was over an hour the two women had been chatting, when the bell rang for end of lunch.

"Maybe you can come visit me here in Rosewood soon?" she said crossing her fingers in a silent wish.

"Now that you mention it, I was kind of hoping Chloe & I could crash at your place instead of a hotel. You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Not at all," Ali replied fighting the urge to squeal in excitement.

"Don't you _ever_ run out in the middle of the night again" Emily joked "Seeing my bed empty that morning, I realised I don't want to ever be without you in my bed again," Alison was so touched she was speechless.

"I love you Alison,"

"...I love you too...but won't this all get very complicated? I mean... _you're pregnant?"_

"We can take it slow," Emily suggested "If at any time you don't want this all you have to do is say so,".

"I've never wanted anything more _in my entire life_ ,".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Please please review :) #EmisonIsEndgame**

 **This story may continue for a few more chapters at some point :)**

 **love you all my emison babies :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello #Emison Babies,**

 **Here's a second chapter for you since you enjoyed the first so much. Thanks for reviewing those of you that did. :) I apologise for any errors I may have missed.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **A/N**

 _Emily & Alison had been together for a while now & had finally decided that the time was right to have Emily & Chloe move in with Ali at Rosewood. Given that Emily would soon be on maternity leave anyway she quit her job and had already lined up another in Rosewood for after the baby was born. _

**CHAPTER 2:** (FOUR & A HALF MONTHS)

"Emily Fields I've told you a million times to sit down and relax! Think of the baby!" Mrs Fields warned. Just then Alison came into the room with a tape dispenser and extra cardboard boxes. "I've tried that Pam it never works. Em can't help herself! Can you beautiful?" Ali said taking the cardboard box from her girlfriends hands. The brunette just rolls her eyes as she looks down at her pregnant belly feeling more like an elephant these days than an actual person.

"I can carry a few boxes! I'm pregnant not an invalid!"

"Babe, why don't you go & pick up Chloe from school then when you get back you can help _pack_ the boxes instead. _Deal_?"

Emily waddled over pecking her girlfriend on the lips grabbing the car keys from her back pocket. As the front door slammed Ali moved over to the window pulling back the curtain watching the car pull out of the driveway. Emily spotted her and blows a kiss...

"Pam, can I talk to you about something?" Ali calls turning back to the boxes on the floor.

"You're going to propose to Emily aren't you?" she blurts out excitedly.

"Y-yeah, I didn't hide the ring very well did I?" she laughs. She had hidden it in the laundry knowing Emily wouldn't find it there as she had been strictly forbidden from doing any housework-for the next little while at least. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I just found it when I was putting the cleaning mops away". The blonde smiles.

"I was saving it for the right moment. It was my grandmothers engagement ring and then my mothers & now it will be for Emily. I didn't know I could love someone this much," Ali noticed the tears in Pams eyes.

"I'm so happy for you both! Wayne & I couldn't imagine Em being with anyone else" she says hugging Alison close "We hope you have many happy years together. Chloe will be thrilled! All we ever hear from her is how much she wants Em to marry you." Alison could feel her cheeks redden slightly "Really?" Pam nods and continues packing boxes. "So how do you think you will propose?".

"I'm not sure yet. But I want it to be a surprise so please don't say anything" Ali pleaded, Pam crossed her heart.

 **A few months had passed... Emily is now 8 months pregnant. (They now live in Rosewood)**

"Good morning beautiful, How's my baby doing this morning?" Ali whispers as she makes her way over to the bed with a breakfast tray for Emily as she struggles to sit up, her round belly has grown significantly. "I'm so over being pregnant, I feel like punching bag. Boo won't stop kicking me," she sighs. Ali places the tray down before sitting at Emily's side.

"I know I forgot to read Goodnight moon to Boo last night. That usually settles you down doesn't it?" Ali said pressing a small kiss to the brunette's stomach. Emily looks on wondering how the hell she got so lucky with Alison.

"Now eat your breakfast while I take Chloe & the pups for a walk. Stay in bed! If you need anything call me, ok?". The blonde left the room and Emily heard the front door shut behind them. It was rare moments like these that she had the house to herself. She loved Ali more than life itself but she was a little over protective at times. All she wanted to do was feel useful by unloading the dishwasher or folding the laundry that had continued to pile up because no one but Emily herself was home to fold it. Ali was still working a few days as a teachers aid & coming home exhausted, but she flat out refused Emily's every attempt to be helpful around the house. Insisting that she relax because growing a baby was work enough.

She knew Alison didn't care in the least that the house had become so full of chaos. She had said so whenever Emily tried to apologise. The brunette sat back against the headboard enjoying her breakfast for the next little while as the baby continued to kick away at her stomach.

"You're going to be a trouble maker aren't you?" she laughed. The baby kicked again as if answering her question.

"Ok Boo lets get up. I can't just sit here like a lump while your beautiful mama does all the hard work around here, lets go fold some washing,". The baby kicked again

"I know she means well but she forgets I've been through this before", setting her legs off the side of the bed wobbling a little she made her way to the laundry running into Ali and Chloe in the living room. "Hey, I didn't even hear you come back,"

"Just went around the block. You were about to do the laundry weren't you?". Emily could feel her hormones raging slightly so she asked Chloe to go play in her room while she talked to Ali. _She would be glad when this pregnancy was over._

"Why won't you let me do anything? I've had a baby before Ali! I think I know what I'm doing!".

"Fine then! The floors need cleaning. Mop and bucket are in the laundry cupboard!" The veins in her head about to pop. Emily was a little taken aback by the sharp tone in her voice & waddled out the kitchen feeling hurt. The blonde had never taken that tone with her before, not ever! The cracks in Ali's patience were beginning to show. Just then reality set in. Ali face palmed herself, _You idiot! S_ he just sent her girlfriend to the laundry cupboard!

"Oh my God! Ali it's perfect!" Emily screamed excitedly. Ali walked into the laundry a bashful smile on her face. "You're a real jerk you know that!" Em joked as happy tears flooded her eyes. "Is that a yes?". Chloe came bounding own the hallway "Mummy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chloe asked worriedly staring up at Emily.

"Mummy's just happy. Ali & I are getting married," she said showing her the diamond ring. Emily pulled Ali flush against her in a passionate kiss.

"Mummy, Ali your squishing baby!" Chloe cried. Emily and Alison pulled apart laughing. "Can I tell nanna & poppy wayne?". Emily nodded as she and Alison followed her to the kitchen. They made the phone call and Pam insisted that they make the trip up to the beach to celebrate. They agreed and said they would be up for the weekend.

"I cant wait to call you my wife," Ali smiled wrapping her arms around Em's middle. "Well we could always elope?" Em giggled, nibbling her blonde's neck earning her a small moan from Alison's mouth. "Yeah I'm sure your parents would just love missing out on their only daughters wedding," Ali said sarcastically.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to deprive Chloe of the chance to dress up as a flower girl,".

"We could always have a simple wedding? On the beach where we first met. With your parents as the witness's?"

"Are you serious?" Em asked. Ali nodded as images of Emily in a gorgeous white dress flooded her mind. The two women had a lot of thinking to do.

"I'd marry you tomorrow if I could!"

That night Emily and Alison sat together scanning the net for idea's for their simple wedding. Then suddenly came across an ad for a wedding planner that Ali thought was perfect. Hanna Marin was a dear friend of Alison's from the high school in Rosewood but they had lost touch a little over the years with their careers. So they emailed her quickly about their plans and now they had to wait for a response.

 **So that's the next chapter finished. :) I know it wasn't as long as the first but hope you enjoyed it anyways. Reviews appreciated. xo**

 **Till later darlings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey #Emison Babies,**

 **I know its been a little while since my last update to this and my other Emison Stories. So sorry for that. Enjoy this update, it might be the last for this story unless you wish for me to continue. Let me know what you think by reviews. #EmisonIsEndgame xx**

 **It hasn't been beta'd yet but should be fine.**

Three days had passed since Emily and Alison had sent the email to Hanna and finally they received a response telling them that she was all to happy to help them with their special day, all they had to do was find their dress's.

"You are going to be the most amazing bride Ali," Em said, softly kissing the blonde on the cheek as she was fixing a bowl of cereal for Chloe.

"I think _you_ will be,". Ali smiled back.

Emily just laughed, "You think? I'll be lucky to find anything that fits,"

"Chloe don't you think your mummy will be a pretty bride?"

The child nodded shovelling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth

"How about we drop Little Miss off at mum & dads and we can go dress shopping together?" Emily suggested

"Breaking tradition then are we?"

"Of course! We tend to do things in the wrong order," Emily chuckled

A while later Emily and Alison were browsing the few dress shops in Rosewood, Alison found dress after dress that made every single one of her flawless curves even more beautiful. Emily however was having little to no luck given she had to cater for her enormous belly. She felt more and more disheartened when Ali had to fight tooth and nail with each zipper of all the dress's so far.

"This is _hopeless_ Ali, I look like a sack of potatoes" Emily sighed, failing miserably to peel off yet another dress leaving it piled at her hips. The blonde rose from where she sat in the dressing room and snaked her arms around her beautiful Emily. Her soft hands tracing lines on Emily's exposed belly  & shoulders pressing her lips to the nape of the brunette's neck.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," the blonde whispered. The attention being paid on her neck made Emily moan quietly, closing her eyes as she indulged in the feeling of the blonde's lips and hands on her skin. Her hormones had been going into overdrive whenever Alison gave her the slightest touch, her stomach would get all flighty and her sense of smell was able to detect the tiniest hint of Alison's perfume even when she hadn't worn any that day.

"Lets go home and I can remind you just _how_ beautiful I think you are?" Ali said, the words like velvet on her tongue.

Emily nodded, her feet were getting quiet sore from all the walking and it was putting unwanted pressure on her back.

Finally they arrived home, Alison set Emily up with a dvd on the couch while she prepared them some sandwiches for lunch. By the time she had put them to plate and walked into the lounge room Emily was fast asleep having not even passed the opening credits of the movie. Alison put the tray of food down and covered Emily with a blanket. She looked so peaceful & worn out, the pregnancy had been pretty smooth sailing but it had somewhat robbed Alison of being intimate with Emily. She couldnt help but wish for the baby to be born already so she could finally be with her Emily for the first time. Not that she was in any rush but she wanted so much to be close to her Emily, she wanted to treat her, spoil her and make her understand just how much she loved and appreciated she was.

It was late afternoon when Hanna arrived on their doorstep. Emily was still asleep so Alison and Hanna were able to have a good chat about the old days. It was a good three hours before Emily woke. "Here she is! Hanna, this is my wonderful fiancé Emily Fields,"

"Its nice to meet you, Now is it to early to start talking wedding or..."

"Well we would like a simple beach wedding as we told you in the email with Em's parents, Charlotte and Cloe there," Alison reminded

"Right. Did you find your dress's yet? Cause if you haven't I've brought a few from New York just in case,"

"I found a few I liked but it didn't feel right getting a dress when Em wasn't going to fit one."

Ali took Emily's hand lightly bringing it to her knee.

Soon enough Alison had chosen an off the shoulder pale pink dress cut off above the knee not to dis-similar to her little black dress she had worn on many of her date nights with Emily. The brunette's dress was a shade of purple that flattered her tanned skin and long legs & the curve of her baby bump nicely without being to tight or constricting. Hanna had kindly offered the dress's as her wedding gift.

"You both look stunning!" Hanna beamed excitedly, seeing dress's she had helped design on her closest friend & her fiancé with luscious curves was worth more than seeing famous stick thin models wearing them. Alison and Emily looked themselves over and eyed each other to the point where Hanna thought she might have to vacate the room. It was clear to Hanna the these two were very much in love. She had never seen Alison so happy in all the years she had known her.

That night Alison and Emily were snuggled in bed together in comfortable silence, when Emily moved out of Alison's arms and sat up in bed, rubbing her lower back & groaning in pain, Ali quickly sat up on her knee's behind her.

"Em? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my back's just sore, arghhh" she said wincing as she leaned against Alison.

"I'll get your body pillow from the lounge room!" Ali said hurrying off in the dark, she knew the brunette couldn't sleep without it and the last few weeks had been hell for her back. She would be glad when she didn't have to witness her Emily in pain anymore but rather see her doting on their little one.

"Arghhh!" Emily cried louder, Ali returned to the room to see Emily on her hands and knees beside the bed, a large puddle beneath her and her night dress soaked. Dropping the body pillow and fell beside Emily as she clenched her fist around Alison's hand.

"Ali, This is it!" Emily cried urgently, gasping for air as another contraction passed.

"Ok! _Let's get go!_ Come on," Ali used all her strength to haul Emily to her feet, supporting her with one arm around her waist when Hanna entered the room having heard the commotion through the bedroom wall.

"Here let me help," she offered picking up the hospital bag and body pillow that had been by the bedroom door for a over a month in case of early labour & supported Emily's other side.

"Thanks Han," Ali replied as she and Em headed out to the car.

"Can you ring Emily's parents for us Han? The numbers on the fridge. We'll see you later," Alison waved as they pulled out of the drive. The brunette was in the passenger side gripping Alison's wrist as she panted heavily through each contraction. Alison could felt like her wrist was going to break but didn't care in the least, her main concern was for Emily and the baby.

"Keep breathing babe, Just keep breathing, _we're almost there."_ Ali coaxed as she sped through multiple red lights, thankfully being late at night in Rosewood traffic was minimal. Emily screamed again "Hurry Ali! Hurry!"...

 **Ok loves, I know I could have finished the story in this chapter but I wanted to rest and leave it at tiny Cliffhanger. So let me know if you liked it by leaving a review. BTW I was wondering what your preference was boy or girl? And name suggestions? Thanks for reading.**

 **#EmisonIsEndgame**

 **We trended today on twitter (I think) ;)**

 **Till later Darlings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you beautiful #EmisonBabies :) Here's the next and possibly last chapter for this story. (For now at least) Please enjoy my other emison stories too.**

 **Hopefully there is minimal errors if any. Hope you like and don't forget to review.**

Ali was sitting at Emily's bedside, it had been a quick and mostly uncomplicated delivery but none the less had left her girl exhausted. As she watched Emily dream away, a nurse came in with a tiny bundle in her arms.

(Yet to be named baby boy was born at precisely 10.35pm)

"Shh," Ali told her, pointing to Emily's sleeping form.

"Oh I'm sorry for the intrusion," she said excusing herself

"Its fine. Is he alright?" the blonde whispered back.

"He's perfect, he just requires a feed but I see mum is _understandably_ out like a light. W-would you like to come to the nursery  & feed him yourself? Its good for both parents to bond with the baby at feeding time," she informed, a warm smile on her face.

Ali nodded enthusiastically. She was so proud to be the first to feed their little boy. She turned to place a gentle kiss on Emily's head as she slept on "I'll be back soon babe," and followed the nurse out.

"So how long have you & Miss Fields been together?" the nurse asked as she helped Alison seat herself comfortably on one of the chairs.

"We've only been together for a little over nine months, we planned on being married before this little guy came along," she laughed gently stroking the baby's nose as he suckled from the bottle of formula.

"That's lovely. Congratulations,"

"Thankyou. The moment we met we knew it was forever." she yawned. A little time had passed and the baby had drunk his milk. As she cradled him on her shoulder she took a moment to breathe in that scent that all new babies seem to have, that tell tale smell of soap from a bath & warm milk.

"Well I better go check on his other mummy & see how she is." The nurse said wondering off to Emily's room. It was now after 11pm.

 _You are the most beautiful baby in the entire world, I can't believe I get to call you mine._ Ali thought as she rocked him gently. At her words the baby nuzzled further into her shoulder finally settling down in the middle of her chest. She managed to peel herself away from him so he could be placed in his cot for his nap.

When Alison returned to the brunette's room Emily was still fast asleep, she saw that the nurse had set up an empty bed for her to sleep in without having to find one elsewhere. Alison wandered into the bathroom to take a shower when the phone rang on Emily's bedside table. Before it could stir the brunette awake Ali picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Hey Ali, How's Emily doing? Are you mummy's yet?"

"Oh my god Hanna! _I totally forgot to call you_ ,"

"Don't stress Ali. Boy or Girl?"

"A beautiful boy, He's Emily all over," she chirped happily as the tiredness from earlier left her bones as she rambled on about their son. She told Hanna that they hadn't picked any names yet but would probably end up picking them out of a hat before coming home in the next day or two.

"Send us a pick when you get the chance, ok? By the way Mr & Mrs F arrived, they'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, How's Chloe?"

"Still sleeping. No drama's here. Get some rest & give my love to Em."

"I will. Thanks Hanna."

Ali hung up and quickly showered before climbing into bed feeling like the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

Back at the Dilaurentis/Fields house the next morning was full of excitement at their being a new addition to the family. Mr & Mrs Fields were rushing around the kitchen making breakfast for themselves and Hanna & Chloe when a sharp knock at the front door alerted them.

"Charlotte you finally made it!" Hanna greeted taking the bags from the older blondes hand.

" _I'm sorry I missed the wedding Han_ , my plane was delayed for god knows what reason but I'm here. So where's Ali & her gorgeous fiancé, Emily?"

"Em went into labour last night. A healthy baby boy name undecided, We're actually going over there this morning to see them,"

"Sounds great! I'll just unpack my stuff and i'll be ready to go in a few,".

At the hospital Emily was awake eating her breakfast waiting to see her baby boy. She had only had a quick cuddle after his delivery being that exhausted, the nurse advised that she get some sleep which she was all for as the last few months had been hard to do so. Although the coming months would have her even more exhausted as newborn babies dont stop for anything. Constant care day and night but thankfully this time round she had live in help in the form of her gorgeous Alison. She couldnt wait to have those wedding rings on her fingers when the swelling from being pregnant settled down.

"Morning Emily, here's your little man, right on cue for his breakfast. Ali over there had the pleasure last night she was a natural."

"Why wouldnt she be a natural? She's his mama." The nurse placed the baby in her arms and closed the door behind her as she left. Finally Emily was able to get a good look at her little boy she was completely in awe of him. She undid a few buttons of her night down to allow him access to her breast. She neglected to notice Ali had woken on her own bed and was gazing at the two of them with a contented smile on her face as she witnessed their son grasp Emily's little finger in his tiny fist as he continued to feed.

"You think we would have picked a name by now," Ali said taking a seat on the edge of Emily's bed.

"Hey you're awake, How did you sleep?" the brunette asked

"Hey I'm supposed to ask you that,".

Emily chuckled lightly as their baby boy made suckling noises. "He's so perfect Em," The blonde moved closer kissing Em softly. "Happy Wedding Day Darling,"

The brunette locked eyes with Ali a little confused but then realised they would have been getting married today had it not been for their bundle of joy arriving earlier than planned. "Happy Wedding Day Babe," Em replied squeezing the blondes hand and returning her kiss with a little more passionately. It was near lunch time when the rest of the family had arrived to see the baby. Everyone was completely gaga for him. As he was being passed around Ali found time to quietly slip out of the room. She was planning on a surprise for Emily, that had only just occurred to her moments ago, so she texted Hanna and Charlotte from the hallway requesting their help but made them tell Emily they were just going to the cafeteria for a coffee break.

 **~:~**

"Awe Ali that's so sweet!" Hanna cooed

"Em's gonna love it!" Charlotte added

"I hope so, I really don't want to wait another minute to call her my wife. So I'm going to propose that we get married right here in the hospital,"

"Are you sure? Its not the most glamourous of places for a wedding," Hanna stated

Alison nodded, "That's the thing it was never about the place, or the dresses or the reception afterwards. At the end of the day it's about us,"

Hanna and Charlotte agreed and said they would do anything to help make it as special as possible.

Finally after about an hour or so everyone left Emily alone to rest some more as Alison's plan was in motion. The kind nurse that had tended to Emily and the baby had overheard the plan and had offered the idea that the courtyard outside was an ideal spot being that it was a beautiful sunny day. Alison thanked her and the other two blondes wasted no time in rushing home to gather the flowers & such Hanna had brought with her to make it perfect. Ali followed the nurse down and saw that the courtyard had a beautiful archway where they would say 'I do' covered in over grown vines & small pink & yellow blooms. The rest of the garden was a little unkempt but it resembled a quaint cottage garden not unlike that of Alison's great-grandmothers home. The blonde smiled to herself thinking how happy this would make her Emily.

Later that afternoon Emily had been woken up by Hanna & Charlotte requesting that she get up and change into whatever was in the garment bag they had brought.

"What's going on you two?" She asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Just get up & let us help you get changed," Charlotte smiled, Emily then looked at Hanna in hopes of a different answer.

"Just put the dress on, Ali's waiting downstairs," When Charlotte pulled out the dress she would have worn for her wedding she gasped in surprise.

"I can't believe Ali did this,"

"I can. She loves you so much Em. She has waited her whole life to be as happy as she is with you," Charlotte told her.

Emily could feel happy tears fill the corners of her eyes, she was beyond thrilled to be getting married on the day they had planned. She had waited almost as long as Alison had for her happy ending after failed relationships, family drama, and whatever else stopped people from being happy.

"You would tell me if I looked fat in this right?" Emily asked them as they helped her into the dress. Both blondes just scoffed and rolled their eyes playfully.

"Em, you look amazing!," Hanna said.

Down in the courtyard Alison was anxiously pacing back and forth worrying that Emily wasn't going to accept her proposal of being married here at the hospital until Pam hugged her calming those nerves. "Sweetheart you have nothing to worry about Em loves you more than anything,".

Suddenly Ali saw Hanna walking with Charlotte close behind pushing Emily in a wheelchair, she looked more beautiful than Ali had ever seen her. Her hair was curled and the way her eyes sparkled when she spotted Ali. As they reached the doorway to the courtyard Emily rose from the chair taking Charlotte's arm, not for a second taking her eyes off Alison. Hanna joined the Mr & Mrs Fields on a bench seat as Chloe positioned herself on her lap.

"Who gives this woman to wed this woman," the minister asked as Charlotte and Emily reached the archway.

"We do," Charlotte, Mr & Mrs Fields, Hanna said together with Chloe chiming it a little later than the rest of them, as did another voice, A male voice. Alison turned to see who it was...her father Kenneth Dilaurentis had shown up in suit and tie.

Alison was so lost for words she almost fainted. "Daddy," she said breathlessly,

"Sorry I'm late...a few years too late but someone told me I'd live to regret not being here on your wedding day," he said winking at Charlotte who smiled back.

Alison looked around her, her beautiful bride, their 2 beautiful children, her mother & father in law, her best friend, her sister were all here. Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks as she embraced her father. Kenneth had not found it easy to accept Alison's attraction to women all those years ago up to now but knew he would hate himself more for missing one of the happiest days of his daughters life.

"Excellent, now that we're all here..." the minister went on about the importance of commitment and life long fidelity, Alison & Emily just stared at one another blissfully happy almost like no one but them stood there.

"I know you haven't had the luxury of time for wedding vows Miss Fields but would you like to say a few words to Alison?" the minister asked, Emily giggled trying not to cry.

"Alison, Even though I have been in and out of love. I always felt somewhat incomplete. It wasn't until I met a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a red bikini, flip flops and a towel on a deserted beach that I thought I would ever find love again. I promise, come hell or high water I will always love you completely & faithfully as I promise to love our children, I am yours as you are mine." At the close of Emily's vows Alison smiled squeezing her brunette's hand.

"I don't know if I could top that speech but here goes. Emily all my life I have waited for the perfect person to share my life with. I never thought I would be standing here today with anyone as close to perfect as you are. Nothing in life ever goes the way we planned. As we so often like to do, we do things in the wrong order, we fell in love, had a baby and now stand here today getting married. I stand here not only promising to love you but this entire family we have brought together. I love you Emily Fields & promise its forever,"

"I now pronounce you Mrs & Mrs Fields," Alison leaned in capturing her wife's lips in a passionate kiss. After a minute or so both pulled back for air.

"Yay, i have two mummies now," Chloe squealed jumping off Hanna's lap into Ali's waiting arms. "Don't forget your little brother," she teased planting kisses all over the young girls cheeks. "Mama stop it!" she giggled. "What's his name?"

Alison looked over at Emily who nodded, they had decided on picking a name out of a hat, cause they couldn't agree on one by themselves. Hanna stood up having had a hat hidden under her chair giving it to Chloe to pick one, who handed the small piece of paper to Alison.

"Our sons name is Hudson James Fields," Ali said happily, to which everyone cheered, Mrs Fields had Hudson in her arms at the time and started babbling at him.

After the small ceremony everyone headed off and left the happy couple dancing in the closed off courtyard not that they seemed to care or even notice. Hudson was taken by Emily's parents back to the nursery with Chloe in toe not wanting to leave him alone or he might fearing he might forget what his big sister looked like.

"I can't wait to take you home and have my wicked way with you," Emily whispered seductively into the blondes ear. Alison blushed bright red, not daring to look her wife in the eye. "Don't you think we might be a bit preoccupied with two kids in the house?" Ali asked bluntly.

"If there's one upside to having a baby, it would definitely be the fact that my hormones are going crazy for you right now!" Emily's eyes darkened as she looked into Alison's blue orbs.

"Well Mrs Fields, I think we better ask everyone to go out tonight, I've wanted to have you all to myself for way to long now. Are you sure you're ready for...".

"Ali, if I wasn't already sore, I would be after you finished with me so.."

The blondes eyes widened at Emily's eagerness to be intimate with her so soon after giving birth.

"Only if you're sure?" the blonde asked again as they continued to dance on the spot.

Emily nodded, "Lets go home,"

 **So there's that chapter done. I may write more if you request. Thankyou to those that suggested names for the baby. :)**

 **Till later darlings**

 **xx**


End file.
